Shades of Difference
by alyssa.dostaler
Summary: Have you even wondered what would happen if an assassin came face to face with a templar without even knowing it? What if they fell in love? How would they react when the truth gets revealed? That's what the assassin, Natasha is about to find out when she meets Will Chamberlain, head of the Templars. And what will her friend, Ezio Auditore think?


"May I have this dance?" A tall, handsome young man hovered over a beautiful young lady. His smile caught her eye, causing one to form on her lips as well.

"I'd love to."

The young man lead her to the middle of town where all sorts of people were coming together to dance. The moon shone down upon them, revealing the girl's true beauty. Her eyes shimmered like the stars, just like light reflecting off the ocean. She wore her crimson hair in a pony tail that flowed down to her back.

The town of 1775, Norfolk, Virginia, was live with music. It was the in the fall, on the day of the Harvest festival; a day to certainly celebrate! It 'twas the night a certain Templar and assassin fell in love.

Chapter 1

"What is your name?" The young woman asked the boy, as he put his arms around her, preparing to dance.

"Will...Will Chamberlain. And yours?"

"Natasha."

Then the dance began. The song started, it was a fast one at that, causing Will and Natasha to dance arm to arm. Natasha playfully yanked on Will's raven black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. He laughed and gave her a look of contentment. It continued on until the song was over.

Will took his hands off Natasha, then smiled. "Thank you for the dance."

Natasha gazed into those gorgeous violet eyes that could capture her at any moment. And that smile... It just drove her insane. Every aspect of his face seemed perfect. The way some of his hair fell in his face, the way he carried himself...

Will's smile slightly faltered. "You alright?"

"Fine." She simply replied, looking away from him. Her emotions were starting to take over, but she had the upper hand when it came to that. "I'll see you later then..."

"Farewell."

Natasha turned and headed back to where she had come from, the streets. It's not like she was poor, she was very wealthy, but there was something else about her that made her different. She's... An assassin.

. . .

Will headed back to his base camp, thinking about the girl he had just met. He had never seen anyone like her. There were plenty of beautiful women begging for his affections, but Natasha intrigued him. There was something about her that made her that way. Something special. But he couldn't figure it out. Which was funny to him, because being head of the Templars should mean he knows everything, right? But there was one thing he was sure of. He's a Templar, and he always will be.

. . .

The clouds blocked the morning sun, showing signs of winter that was approaching Norfolk. A slight breeze rolled through the leaves and into the windows of citizens homes. The day was almost silent, except the low mumbling of the wind that echoed through the streets and down the alley ways.

Will was pacing back and forth in front of the tailor's shop, waiting for them to open. The tailor, Jack, had been upgrading some of his Templar clothes to the next level because he had JUST became head of them, hence his father's death.

"Are you just gonna pace around like an idiot or are you going to get something?"

The young Templar turned around and met Jack's eyes. "Ah, Jack! My old friend, you know why I'm here!"

"Perhaps I do. If you've got the coin, I've got the time." He let out a chuckle then raised an eyebrow. "Not to be off topic or anything, but I saw you at the dance last night. I was a little...surprised."

"And why's that?"

Jack's voice lowered. "You were dancing with a woman I've never seen before."

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I know everyone in town, Will."

"She may have just moved in town." He was beginning to feel a tad bit nervous. Will sensed at what his friend was saying, but it was alarming, and that made him uncomfortable.

Jack's tone was getting harsher. "Just don't piss away your life on her!"

"It was only one dance!" Will's voice was full of defiance.

Jack finally gave in. "Fine, fine. You're a smart lad, I'm sure you know what's right and what's wrong."

"Indeed."

"Now take this," Jack handed will his clothes and received his coin,"and be on your way."

"Thank you." And with that, Will put his clothes in his bag and continued pacing around town.

. . .

"Damn strings..." Natasha hissed, her fingers tangled in the laces of her corset. She had always been good at tying them, but today it felt wrong; like she should be doing something else. Problem was, she had no idea what it could be.

Strings finally tied, she exited the inn she had been staying at so she could get more familiar with Norfolk. 'Such a nice town...it'd be perfect if all the Templars weren't here though.' The assassin thought, strolling down the streets, examining all the places she could hide. Natasha then quickened her pace, turned her head, and collided into something...or someone.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, not looking up.

"Wait a moment, I know you."

A little bit startled, she looked up and met the eyes of the young man she had been dancing with. "Will?"

"Hello, Natasha."

Natasha didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected to see Will again, nor speak to him if they ever happened to, well, run into each other. So she just blurted out, "I have to leave!"

Will's expression changed. "Wait, don't-"

"Bye!" She interrupted and started charging off towards a nearby haystack. Natasha dove into the haystack, hoping Will wouldn't find her. She liked him, but relationships never seemed to end well for assassins. At least not for her. The last man she loved cheated on her with another woman. And when she found out, a knife was shoved right down his throat. Easy as that. If anything, dating another assassin would be nice...

Lost in thought, Natasha didn't seem to notice the voices approaching the haystack. Right when she caught it though, it was too late.

Load Older Messages

Load Newer Messages

Load More Results


End file.
